


Summer night in June

by marumaru3934



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumaru3934/pseuds/marumaru3934





	Summer night in June

海滩像是一锅热油，观光客们一个个煎得浑身生烟，熟透了的便猛地扎进海水里，溅起蒸腾的水花。  
他一手拎着凉鞋，赤着脚。海风毫无章法地梳理他的长发，经绿色的发一滤，咸湿的腥味在他身上一刻也无法停留，周身全是明亮却不灼热的日光。热量似乎在他身上停不住，一碰就灰溜溜地滑到别处；像是旅馆冰箱里存着温度正好的椰子冻，柔软清凉，带着一丝甜甜的奶味。  
他把脚探进水中，伸出手向海鸟们寒暄，引来一群扑棱着翅膀在四周盘旋：手臂上停着两只亲昵地拿小脑袋蹭着他的脸颊，脚边三只跳跃着把脚印留在细沙上，四只唱着歌绕着圆圈，流连一阵又回到了属于他们的天空中去。他缓缓走进海里，水淹到了膝盖处停下，双手撩起头发，在风里轻轻松手让它们随意飘荡。海鸥像是听得懂他口中的歌谣，翅膀夹着风声，合着拍子放声鸣叫。  
他只是一时兴起，由着海风将自己送去陌生的小巷。酡红的霞光还没来得及亲吻狭窄阳台上欢笑的天竺葵，就淹没在了昏暗的汪洋。身处异国，熟悉他面容的人少之又少，不必遮住头发戴上墨镜，大可让长发倾泻四肢伸展，一双金色的眼睛盯上了陌生的酒馆，欢闹声冲破了陈旧的木门闯进他的耳中，牵着他推门而入，拉进声色的海浪里。他倒也没有不自在——他一向不怕新鲜，再格格不入的环境他一个人也能处得快活自得。一杯不加水的威士忌晃着杯子听冰块的脆响，叠着双腿眼睛四处打量。他像是未经世事的纯真少年，身上东拼西凑的掩饰在老辣的人眼中拙劣得可爱，却是他踏入未知的虚张声势的保护伞和粗糙的通行证——牛仔短裤短至腿根，衬衣下摆胡乱在胸口下扭了个蝴蝶结，露出一截肤色；昏暗的灯像是给纯白的食物抹了层催情的蜜，发尾无意扫过腰间，指尖触及折射着光亮的酒杯，随即顺着流畅的轨迹向上走，撩起耳边凌乱的碎发，露出随手在街边看中的耳环。坠着穗子和金属片的圆环随着他的头而晃动，回应一个个前来搭话的异乡人——他猜测那是些友好的话语，却只能报以摇头和微笑。涌进酒馆的人一波接一波，天渐渐晚了，他想。热闹慢慢变成了喧哗，舞台中央的乐声在人流中稀释，像是半块冰化在了只剩下一小口酒的杯中。  
墙上没有钟表，歌舞声中感觉不到热情的衰减，时间静默着，他也一同静默着；欢闹中静默的他便觉得是自己生了错觉：或许白日从没有过那样的人远远地打量自己，比日光更加灼热的视线几乎要将他燃烧殆尽。有意无意、承认与否，他都是在等待着的，相信着不比散沙坚牢的脑内残像，一意孤行。  
他有点想向手机屏幕上一个个未接电话妥协了，明天的拍摄任务可以纵容他一个傍晚，却不能容许彻夜不归。只是他一拉开门，就跌进了沾满白昼日光又带着夜晚海风的怀抱。  
手伸向裸露的腰间，看向那双映着自己金发般澄澈的金色的眼，一言不发地吻上沾着酒精的嘴唇。没有询问，没有试探，蜜味的唇釉化在舌尖，抹在牙齿与上颚，舌尖相互触碰后黏在一起，蜜和酒的浸润在口腔里，却在纠缠中渐渐失去了原本的味道。  
他们蜷缩在角落，没有人注意，也不怕人注意。  
“我都说了，叫你别跟过来……”他趁着间隙与对方的唇齿磨蹭着，喉咙里溜出一丝笑意。低声的交谈淹没在嘈杂的人群里，舞池里男人们的脚步和姑娘们身上饰品碰撞，木质高脚凳细微的咯吱声，时不时开关门带进来外面篝火的声响，混着柔情的音乐声聚拢在身旁。  
他没能等到回答就被抵在墙上，没等墙壁的凉意透过单薄的衣料，裸露的腰肢就被拉了过去，另一只手垫在他的脑后，献上另一个柔软湿润的吻。周围的一切点燃了他身上的神经，手臂像海藻一样缠在颈间，发尾撩拨着对方的手指，腰上留下浅浅的压痕。  
“明晚的飞机，出差一个月。”吉尔伽美什声音有些沙哑，手顺着对方的头发拨了拨耳环，“上次给你挑的不戴，为什么换了这个。”  
恩奇都听出了他的疲惫，握住他的手轻轻亲吻后贴在颊边：“一个月而已，不算太久——我们姑且也算是地下情人。”所以见面的频率不算低，不符合自己风格而明显是对方风格的饰物也只能藏起来。  
计较起来，他们见面的次数数不胜数，在未相识前就已经互相了如指掌——电视里网路上，街头路边大大小小的广告牌，他们早就是老熟人了；没有面对面说过话的日子持续了许久，直到一个偶然的契机。恩奇都自己回忆起来也会觉得难以置信，他想过吸引任何一个人的注意，却忽略了还有这样一种潜在的可能性：一个在女人堆里腌出来的虎皮高粱，竟会将目光停在他的身上。吉尔伽美什用“命运”二字信誓旦旦地答疑解惑。从他口中听到这样的解释倒是老套得不出意外，恩奇都心里想想，从未说出口。毕竟他也找不到更好的说辞来解释一系列荒诞不经的事情。  
与其说是安排，今晚的一切更像是两个任性的人一时兴起。一时兴起溜到上岛，一时兴起跑到酒馆，一时兴起在忽明忽暗的路灯下藏到街边不知名的老旧旅舍去。潮湿狭小的房间里散发着闷热的霉味，木质的床板像是禁不住两人的重量一样呻吟着。还没到旺季，不然也不会好运气地在这个时间找到还有空房的店家；拥挤破旧的单人间竟比富丽堂皇的酒店还让人起劲，墙壁上悬挂的风情图腾挂饰、桌面上摆着简单的木框风景图、地上没踩几下却被弄得皱成一团的花色地毯，在十几平方的空间里融进了夜色一股脑浇灌在他们身上——要怪只怪这岛这酒这店，他们的冲动与放纵理当得到最宽大的原谅。  
他知道，一个月对两人来说都有点久。人人都说他亲切温和不愠不火，可只有吉尔伽美什知道，他只是对自己的感情过于迟钝并且不善表达。他说不让人过来、他说一个月不算太久，放大的瞳孔与加速的脉搏将他出卖得干净彻底，缠上腰肢的双腿让所有辩解不攻自破。他从没有口是心非，他只是选不对表达方式，却在眼中脸上动作里毫不掩饰地袒露心声。所以他们之间话不多——懂一个人不一定需要通过言语，当你们只需要一个眼神的时候。  
两具身体贴在一起，手指沿着脊椎节节向下，牛仔布料同皮肤比起来实在是硌得慌，索性再向下抬起一条修长的腿。他顺着裤腿边缘划了半圈，离开前捏了捏恩奇都的腿根，身下的人便笑了起来：“知道了，下次不穿这个出来。”  
“是吗 。”吉尔伽美什漫不经心地回应，有些急躁地抚弄着对方的下身。恩奇都握着他手臂的力度稍稍加大，对方便慢下节奏，低头亲吻金色的眼睛。  
恩奇都眯着眼睛小声叫他的名字，双手捧着他的脸摩挲，拇指略过微微发黑的眼下。他想他了，像雏鸟胸前的绒毛在手心磨蹭一样心痒；见而不得，像梦中有人拨弄睫毛却不能睁眼一样难耐。他们只能展现大众以光芒，将最珍贵的东西留在暗处只给彼此分享；沸腾的情感翻滚着冒着烟，强行给自己缝制一副理性的皮囊。他亲吻着吉尔伽美什不愿流露的疲惫，敞开身体接纳他，贴近他，用紊乱的气息与断续的声音回应他。他们都有点焦急，怕午夜的钟敲响，短暂的盛宴最后只剩下一双水晶鞋。他忍痛呼唤对方的名字，吉尔伽美什不断低头吻他，含住发烫的耳廓，以他的名字回复，隔着衬衣揉弄他发红的乳珠。吻是咸的，窗子外面吹来的海风也吹不干湿透的身体，发尾黏在两鬓额头上，脸上的汗顺着滑进了长发中，身上的汗滴浸湿了床单大半。  
“你有些生疏了……”吉尔伽美什捏着他的腰，眉头微皱，赤色眼睛里带着蛮横的温柔，“瘦了。”  
恩奇都没有答话，撑起身子抽身而退，将头发松松一绾，按着对方肩膀逆推过去，硬物抵在入口也不急，低下头去用舌尖勾勒他的唇线，奶猫一样一点点舔舐轻咬。吉尔伽美什陪他玩闹，松开腰间的蝴蝶结，一粒一粒解开衬衣的扣子，手指抚摸着后腰与锁骨，迟迟没有更大的动作。深夜的风多少凉爽了些，亲昵与温存的样子仿佛刚才的疯狂是假象。  
“不做了？”他明知故问，放任自己沉浸在映着自己金发的眼睛里，收到的回应是舌尖上惩罚性的一咬，身子一沉便到了底。他亲吻爱人天鹅般的脖颈，急切地搂过纤细的腰肢贴近自己，把对方的声音锁在自己耳边，也想让自己的话语直接说进对方的耳朵里。他喜欢极了这时候的声音：比平日低沉，却在沉稳里带了一点蜜一般的任性；他也喜欢极了这样的声音叫他的名字——他们之间从不说爱，不必用狭隘的词汇互相束缚，名字就是彼此千言万语合而为一的魔咒。  
两人贴在一起，他小腹上沾了粘液，身上的人动作弱了些，开始像幼兽一样磨蹭他的脑袋。他捏了捏恩奇都的后颈，恶作剧般地挺了挺腰，害得对方惊叫出声，随后肩膀上就挨了一口。恩奇都平躺回去，手不由自主地向下伸，却在半路被拦截，和另一只一起箍住推到头顶。  
“小孩子气。”他知道对方是不满刚才自己咬他肩膀，也不挣扎，眯起眼睛叫对方的名字，“吉尔……”  
他便吻他。  
颠倒的夜里不用计较太多，白天的事不该在两人独处的时候横插一脚。只有这时候才听从本心，骗自己是这座岛屿上的氛围让他冲昏了头脑，毫无防备义无反顾地浸在波涛中，唯一生还的机会只在对方的手上。最后一次高潮过去再睁开眼，透过窗子看到熹微晨光已经撒在了巷子对面的屋顶。恩奇都趴在他怀里婴儿般蜷着身子哼了几声，不情愿地扭下床，液体顺着腿缝滴落在地。还没干透的衬衣黏得不想碰，贴在皮肤上的头发弄得他有点心烦。  
“几点开工？”  
“嗯……好像是十点，还有五个钟头呢。”他拿起手机迅速回了个消息，“羡慕你可以睡到下午……”  
一回头，床上的人张开双臂，睡眼惺忪。向来光鲜倜傥的公子哥早晨醒来一贯是这副模样，幼稚得还不如学前幼童。  
他嗤嗤地笑着留了影，定好了分别的钟声后就忙缩回爱人的怀里去了，梦境有如映在海浪上的阳光。  
在六月。


End file.
